The Love Game
by The Untouchable Young
Summary: This whole thing was a game. It had to be. There was no way the Alpha Male would like, maybe even love, the scholarship new girl. She was just ordinary Ally Dawson. "I have a feeling we were supposed to end up this way."
1. Introduction

Summary: This whole thing was a game. It had to be. There was no way the Alpha Male would be with scholarship new girl. She was just ordinary Ally Dawson. "I have a feeling we were supposed to end up this way."

Rating: T

Pairings: Friendship… and you know Dez/Trish & Ally/Austin

Warning: *flashbacks (in _italics_), 'suggested themes' (sometimes), and swearing.

A/N: Now I never done an A & A story but I'm really looking forward to this. So some plot clear ups yes?

Everyone is 17 years old and they all attend a boarding school in New York. Trish, Dez, and Austin know each other from childhood and Ally comes get involved with them all in different ways. Don't forget to leave a review about your thoughts on the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. No matter how bad I want it.

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

She lets out a shaky gasp as the reach closer to their destination. She was nearly hyperventilating and she was willing herself not to have a panic attack when she was this close.

_Easton Academy_. School for the gifted.

Ally had nearly fainted when she heard she had gotten a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. How had she, Ally Dawson, managed to do that?

She was simple, plain and ordinary. Brown hair and brown eyes with a small figure. Nothing special at all.

But apparently Easton disagreed, because she was on her way there.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement. Not only because she was going to one of the most respected schools in the world, but … what would the students there think of her?

Ally wasn't like the them. Not only was she plain, she was an outsider.

The students of Easton were _rich_, _beautiful_, _powerful_. They would be okay no matter what happened to them.

But Ally? She needed this scholarship. Without it, she was nothing, just another poor little orphan whose older brother had been stuck with the burden to take care of her.

So imagine her shock when she heard she had been offered a scholarship to Easton.

Ally didn't fit in with them. She felt as if she was looking at an extravagant party through a glass window. Wanting, but not touching.

But she was here. For some crazy reason, she was here at Easton Academy. And she'll be damned if she passed up the opportunity.

The car soon came up to two black iron gates. The sign read 'Easton Academy'. The gates opened quickly enough and the car drove through. Ally couldn't help but be enchanted by the thick forests of green and the overall… elegance of the place. She let out a dreamy sigh and returned to looking out the window.

The car soon halted to a stop and Ally couldn't help but let out a shaky gasp.

It looked like a damn palace. The architecture, the quad, the overall lushness of the scenery.

Easton was damn breathtaking. And she would be spending the next year here. Ally suppressed herself from letting out a squeal. This was too good to be true.

The driver opened her door, and Ally tried her best to be graceful as she stepped out of the car. Of course, being Ally she couldn't do that and ended up tripping over her own feet. The elderly man quickly caught her and she couldn't help but blush and mutter a small thank you. She just got here and she was already making a fool out of herself. _Smooth Ally_.

He smiled and closed her door for her. He then went to retrieve her bags from the trunk, while she stood admiring the beauty of the school. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a group of students her age making their way across the quad.

Ally could easily distinguish them as the 'cool group'. The type of people that everyone was envious of and everyone wanted to be.

They were a big group, all carrying themselves with a type of confidence she would never have, but two of them stood out to her the most.

Queen Bee and Alpha Male.

Little Miss Popular was pretty. No. Make that stunning. She had auburn hair and green cat-like eyes. She was tall and her skin was a pale ivory with a tint of beige. She walked like a model, and her gaze was fearless. She was talking to another girl, a petite white blonde with angelic cerulean blue eyes. They were talking, and the queen smirked and simply shook her head.

But _he_ was _gorgeous_. Mr. Alpha Male was simply . . . god-like. His light whitish gold hair was styled in a sexily shaggy manner, and his eyes were the warmest and lightest golden brown she had ever seen. He was tall, seeming to be a little over six foot and he had a muscular frame. But Ally couldn't help notice that his friends were all chattering and laughing, but his mind to be anywhere else but here. It was as if he were a million light years away.

She sighed and turned back towards the car. She would never be one of them, why bother wishing for something she would never get?

She turned her head slightly only to be met with the sight of a young man making his way towards her. His smile seemed genuine and his eyes were kind. He held a hand out towards Ally, "You must be Allyson Dawson, our new student."

Ally gave a smile and took his hand, giving it a firm shake. "I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He dropped his hand and gave her a bigger smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Allyson. My name is Dean Jaspers. Let's give you a tour around campus."

Ally simply nodded and made a move to grab her bags before Dean Jaspers interrupted again, "Oh don't worry about your bags. We'll have someone get them and transfer them to your new dorm."

Ally nodded and followed him, eyes widening as they made their way through campus.

Jesus Christ.

* * *

><p>"Well that is it. Any questions?" He asked as their tour ended. Ally and Dean Jaspers were now entering his office, getting her schedule and dorm assignment.<p>

The cafeteria, the gym, track, garden, library, recreational center, the whole thing was so damn big she felt as if she would need a map.

Ally shook her head no, as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "No sir."

"Well that's good." His expression suddenly turned serious, something that didn't fit on his youthful face. "Now Allyson, we have a few rules here."

"Of course."

"Rule one: No boys in the girls' dorms or vice versa. Rule two: Be nice to your classmates. And rule three: No fighting. Think you can handle those three basic rules?"

"Yes sir."

His serious expression vanished, a soft smile replacing it instead, "I'm sure you will Allyson.I'm sure that as soon as you make some friends, you'll feel right at home."

Ally gave a soft smile in return, "Thank you sir."

"Of course. If you have any question feel free to talk to me. Now here is your schedule and room assignment, along with the key. Looks like you will be in Haddix Hall. I'll have a fellow student show you the way." Dean Jaspers said, while giving her a few papers and a room key.

Ally grasped them and stood, giving him a smile, "Thank you sir." He muttered a 'you're welcome' before going back to some files on his desk.

Ally opened the door and was just about to step out before, "And Miss Dawson?"

"Yes?"

Dean Jaspers gave her a smile, "_Welcome to the next to two years of your life_."


	2. Kick In The Head

Summary: This whole thing was a game. It had to be. There was no way the Alpha Male would be with scholarship new girl. She was just ordinary Ally Dawson. "I have a feeling we were supposed to end up this way."

Rating: T

Pairings: Friendship… and you know Dez/Trish & Ally/Austin

Warning: *flashbacks (in _italics_), 'suggested themes' (sometimes), and swearing.

A/N: Thanks to **baconandtoast, bookworm3, ChelseaTheBlondie, Faceless Enemy, I Write Sins Not Tragedies, Karishiana, Renaa-chaan, x KawaiiAngel x, Jess1017, name here please, QueenSerenityRose, rainbowdipNdotz, Tabyylynn, theepiclavapenguin, ctiger, whyiseverypennametaken, WiseGirl-AC, Lala, & BalletR5love123 **for the reviews and story alerts!

*Keep reviewing; I love to hear from you! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. No matter how bad I want it.

* * *

><p>Ally shut the door to the dean's office gently before daintily walking the steps and onto the field. She bit her lip and looked at the map the dean gave her before groaning. It was pointless, she was never going to find Haddix Hall, much less her classes.<p>

"Hey! You! New Girl!" Someone screamed behind her.

Ally quickly turned around only to be met with the sight of a girl running towards her. Ally made quick mental notes about her and observed the girl.

She had bright red hair with tints of purple and dark eye makeup, which accented her dark chocolate eyes. She was short and had a slight tan, which went with her dark eyes beautifully.

The girl was wearing a strapless tank, with some skinny jeans that elongated her legs, a black and grey scarf, a matching beret, and black fingerless gloves that went to her elbow. Ally then noticed the girl was wearing four-inch heels. _If I wore those, I would die_.

Ally suddenly felt shy and looked down at her old slightly big splatter painted sweater and ripped jeans with worn out cowboy boots. Great, she already stood out as the charity case.

She halted and smiled big, "Jesus, I thought I would never get your attention."

Ally couldn't help but giggle, "Sorry. I didn't see you." She stuck out her hand, "I'm Ally, I'm new."

The other girl raised an eyebrow, "I'm Quinn, I figured."

Ally blushed, "Right."

Quinn smirked at her shyness, "Anyways, you looked really lost. Need help?"

Ally groaned, "Don't even start! Do you know where Haddix Hall is?"

"I live there. Come on I'll take you there."

* * *

><p><em>320, 321, 322… finally 323!<em> Ally took her key and slid it in the lock. A small click indicated it was unlocked and Ally opened the door.

Her eyes roamed around the room. There were two beds, a bathroom, two desks and two closets. One bed was slightly ruffled and the desk near the door had a few textbooks and a laptop indicating its occupation by her roommate.

Roommate. Ally bit her lip and said a silent prayer in her head, hoping she would be able to get along with her new roommate.

"Need any help with unpacking?" Quinn asked.

"Don't you have class?"

Quinn waved her hand offhandedly, "Pish-Posh. Class can wait new girl."

Ally simply shook her head and went to unpack her suitcases.

Quinn was definitely something that was for sure. She was wild, crazy, exotic, and was fearless. She spoke her mind and her unique way of . . . everything. She was the complete opposite of Ally. While Ally was quiet and shy, Quinn was loud and outspoken. Ally liked to follow the rules and Quinn . . . well, Quinn thought the rules were more like restrictions.

Complete opposites were what described them perfectly. It would make sense if they didn't get along, but for some crazy reason they did.

"Is that all you brought?"

Ally blushed, "I don't have much."

Quinn knelt down next to her, and started to rummage through her bag before Ally could protest. "God, where do you shop? I don't recognize any of these things. Not even a Chanel in here!"

"I'm on a scholarship."

A small silence passed before Quinn spoke up, "Jesus. Ally why didn't you stop me?"

"Really, it's fi-"

"No it's not." Quinn turned towards her, brown eyes apologetic, "I'm sorry."

Ally gave her a small smile, "It's okay Quinn."

"I still fe-"

"Don't." Ally interrupted, hand in the air to stop Quinn's rant. "You have no reason to feel bad."

Quinn sighed in return, "Still."

"Just help me unpack."

* * *

><p>The two had started to talk, trying to get to know each other a bit more. Ally had learned that Quinn was an artist, and a damn good one at that. Quinn had learned just how smart and talented Ally was, and knew she was going to make her mark on this school, sooner or later.<p>

"You're going to make them do a double take Ally."

Ally paused in folding her clothes. "What?"

"You're going to make them do a double take?" Quinn said unsurely, getting quieter with each word.

Ally dashed to her suitcase, throwing out random pieces of clothing and searching frantically for… well Quinn wasn't sure for what exactly.

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"This." Ally held up a worn brown leather book that was curling on the edges, and had ink smudges all over it.

"And why is that important?" Quinn asked, not getting the significance of the book.

"Because that could be the start of a good song." Ally said, jotting down some lyrics.

"So you're a song writer?" Quinn asked, even more impressed.

"I guess you can call it that."

"Can you sing?"

Ally looked up, eyes wide with fear, "Oh no. No, no, no."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I have stage fright… I haven't sung in such a long time."

Quinn sighed, placing a hand over her heart dramatically, "One day, I'll hear you sing, mark my words Dawson."

Ally chuckled, "Keep on dreaming."

"Who are you?" A voice asked.

Ally and Quinn turned towards the door and were soon frozen, mouths agape and eyes wide with shock.

* * *

><p>Ava McCallister was someone you didn't mess with. Ever.<p>

She was Queen Bee of Easton Academy, and no one messed with her. She was the one who held the most power in the social hierarchy, next to Alpha Male, Austin Moon.

And maybe her old roommate/best friend, Matilda Gold; or as she was commonly known as, Tilly Gold.

Tilly Gold was previous established Queen Bee, but for some unknown reason she hadn't shown up this whole year, allowing Ava to take control.

Not that Ava minded. She loved all the perks that came with being the queen of the school. But, there was _one_ perk she hadn't been able to get at the moment.

Austin Moon.

Austin Moon: gorgeous blonde alpha male, with sparkling brown eyes and a smile that could make every girl, even Ava, melt. He could get any girl he wanted.

Too bad, he was still hung up over Tilly. Austin and Tilly had started going out since freshmen year and it was clear that the boy was head over heels for her. Ever since her mysterious disappearance, he had been broken and distant.

So in order to snatch him up, Ava had been _counseling_ him, and was trying to help him get over his heartache. But so far, no luck. It was almost mid-semester and she still hadn't gotten her hands on Austin Moon.

* * *

><p>First period had ended and since Ava's second period consisted of a study hall, she decided to go to her room and hang out there for a little while.<p>

Another advantage of Tilly being gone, Ava got the whole dorm to herself.

Well, she did until she opened the door to her dorm, only to be met with the sight of random clothes that were clearly not hers spurred around the room, and a random brunette staring at her with wide doe like eyes.

Ava eyes narrowed, and she made quick mental notes about the girl.

She was short, and had wavy brown hair. She had an innocent look about her, with her wide chocolate brown eyes and pale ivory skin. But ugh, her _clothes_. Ava nearly died by looking at them.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her mouth was in a tight line and her eyes slightly narrowed, as if glaring at the new girl.

* * *

><p>Ally's throat was dry, and whatever words were going to come out, were now stuck. The whole thing felt as if someone kicked her in the head, and she was now paralyzed.<p>

Ally Dawson, scholarship girl, was rooming with the Queen Bee.

_Shoot me now._


End file.
